Bravo Tango
"Imagine Cherno Alpha, that Russian Jaeger with the Conn-pod on it's chest, but faster and more mobile. That is what Bravo Tango aims to be." While most Jaegers have vaguely humanoid appearances, Bravo Tango looks more like an alien exosuit rather than a human. It's pilots, Tyson Cooper and Otodisku Namishotto, are fine with the strange design, in fact, Bravo Tango's unorthodox appearance is what grants it great strength. It appears in Monster Rim, but outside of that, Bravo Tango is in terrible condition due to a Cat VII Kaiju named Ruin. However, thanks to recent advancements in technology since BT's time, Bravo Tango has 2 successors that use a similar high-speed high-jump system, but with better armor and greater strength. These Successors are named: Viper Slade and Delta Kyoto. Appearance As far as Jaeger standards go, Bravo Tango is on the smaller side, having a height of 34 meters. While this would make the Jaeger seem less powerful, it actually lends it's greater strength: blinding speed. The Jaeger was created out of polymer-aluminum alloys designed to make it fairly light (Though due to the height, it's still fairly heavy) in order to accommodate the limits of it's specialized locomotion system, showcased by the fact that the leg design takes after that of a cheetah, and the exposed section of it's waist. Like Cherno Alpha, the Conn-Pod is smack in the middle of the chest, providing it more leeway in Kaiju attacks, as it doesn't have to worry about the "Head", a small periscope-like system added due to the fact that it's short stature means that the pilots can't see should Bravo Tango be fighting in water. Bravo Tango's armor is thin, meaning that in extended battles, it is likely that the Jaeger could be destroyed in a well placed bite. However, it's usually too fast for most Kaiju to catch it with said attack. Weaponry Instead of using plasma-based weaponry, as their insane recoil can knock Bravo Tango off balance, the Jaeger utilizes a fairly long one-handed/two-handed broadsword with a convection system that heats up the blade to cauterize Kaiju wounds the exact same time the sword slices through. The blade has multiple vents ports on the guard that constantly push out cold air in order to prevent the blade from cooling. In water, Bravo Tango uses a large-scale version of the Ithaca 37 shotgun, with plasma cells instead of shotgun shells. The cells can be fired multiple times before having to rack the slide and eject the spent cell. In one occasion, the Pilots were both out of plasma cells and were disarmed of their sword, leaving them with fists, legs, and the VPR Thrusters on their backs. When the Kaiju they were fighting pinned down the Jaeger, Tyson had the idea to fire the thrusters, torching the Kaiju's chest and head until it was a steaming mess. In melee combat, it is capable of using it's SLLS to provide extremely powerful push kicks, provided the springs hold out. Trivia * Bravo Tango's extreme jump height was inspired by Crash Hopper from Ben 10 Omniverse Category:Second Kaiju War